


===> Be The Homestuck Fandom

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: :3, Fandomstuck, Gen, This is a pick your path story, Whatever happens will be the result of you guys, other Fandoms will come in later, please vote at the end of EACH chapter, you ARE the homestuck fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is the Homestuck Fandom and your lusace; I mean, dad is trying to kill you. What should you do?</p><p> ===> Go to your moirail’s hive/house.</p><p> ===> Fight the Huss./Confront your dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ===> This Fan Adventures Begins

**Hello, BlackDevilWhiteDemon here! This is a pick your path story. So you are Homestuck Fandom and at the end of every chapter you need to comment on which choice you want to do. When I feel like updating I will count the comments and the choice with more votes is the action Homestuck will do. I made this out or pure boredom, so sorry if I do not update as much as you like. ^^”**

* * *

 

You woke up; as usual your clothes were coved in soper slime. You slept with them on because you were afraid Hetalia might barge in at any given moment. Which, in your defense, he does; a lot. Oh well. Time to see if your brothers are awake.  
  
You step into your hygieneblock and clean all the soper slime off of you. Ending the shower and drying yourself off you put on clean clothes and start to apply your ~~make up~~ paint. Oh yeah! Don’t forget to seal it too. You wouldn’t want it smudging everywhere. Unless it would be smudging all over Supernatural’s oh-so- precious teach coat of his. But then again, that’ll probably just make him mad and throw salt into your eyes…  
  
Getting done with the finishing touches you walk downstairs to see your older brother, Jailbreak. As usual he was staring out the window. With…a piece of toast in his mouth? He’s usually finished with it by the time you’re down here. Whatever. You’re not going to question it. “H3y br0.” You think he blinks two times before turning to face you. He just blankly stares at you and blinks again. Maybe he’s not talking because there’s a piece of toast in his mouth. Well, it’s about time you get yourself some breakfast, go on. Open the box of DOOM.  
  
I mean the refrigerator, open the refrigerator.  
  
You walk past your brother and up to the box-which-holds-food, and grab the handle. Opening the thermal hull you grab…something. I’m not even sure what that is. Is that some type of troll food or something? I’m only human here. Anyway, you…don’t warm up whatever that is that you’re eating? Ok. That’s nice.  
  
You finish up your meal and go back to your respiteblock. You need your jacket still. Walking back upstairs you turn down the hall into your respiteblock. Grabbing a random jacket with a picture of a broken record on it, you slip it on. Heading back downstairs you don't see your brother anymore. You go around the area where the window is and you still don't see him. "Uh, that's w3iird. Usually h3's stiill h3r3 wiith br3adcrumbs on hiis fac3 0r s0m3thiing..." Giving the window a skeptical look as if you were interrogating it, you turn around and check if he's in the front lawnring.  
  
Bad mistake.  
  
Your dad was waiting outside for you. Of course he had traps laid out before him. He was also holding a broom. Well, that’s smart.  
"Hello son that I love very much. How was your morning?" You narrow your eyes at him. His greeting and question were making you a tad bit nervous but, the traps laid out reassured you he was only acting.  
  
"Uhhh...hii? Wh3r3's Jaiilbr3ak? H3 was by th3 wiind0w a miinut3 ag0." He just smiled at you. OK, well, not really smiling since he technically doesn’t have a mouth but, you could tell he was smiling by his eyes.  
  
"Oh, your brother? He's fine. Just out with... What's his name?" He muttered the last part. "Oh yeah! Paradox space."  
  
You raise an eyebrow at him. "0k. What’s wiith the traps?"  
  
"Just a test Homestuck, now come to your father."  
  
_Yeah, right. As if I’m going to fall for that._ You rolled your eyes at him. Although you might as well just run though the traps and see what he wants. Besides, for some reason; you feel really concern for your brother’s safety. _But I don’t want to-_ JUST DO IT.  
  
"Why d0 y0u hav3 a br00m wiith y0u?" You asked, trying to stall the moment you’re gonna have to run though the traps. Your eyes obviously showing dread as what is to come.  
  
"Reasons. Now just your ass over here." Your dad tighten his grip on the broom stick.  
  
You frowned. "Fiine." Then you ran and shit holy, you forgot how crazy your dad was.  
  
Sprinting pass a bear trap, you narrowly miss it. You jump over a pretty large squeak beast trap and stop right in front of a guillotine. _You gotta be shittin me. WHERE THE FUCK DID *THIS* EVEN COME FROM???_ Nevermind that, Karkat! _I’m not-_ SHUT UP! What I say goes. Just walk around it. _Alright, hold you hoof beasts._ You walk around the guillotine, still wondering where it came from. You pass the historically old death device, casting one last glance at it before continuing on your journey. Next up, was a pit. Nope, not even gonna look down there. Jogging pass that possibly never-ending abyss, you come face to face with a rope climbing wall. You’re not exactly sure how you didn’t see this earlier, but whatever now; you’ve missed weirder things before. “Ugh! Ar3 y0u s3rii0us?” Not wanting to bother actually using the rope to get up there, you use your claws to quickly get on the other side. Unfortunately there wasn’t any type of cushioning on the other side. “Ack!” Well, besides grass of course. “0k, that’s iit.” You said rubbing your back, slightly frustrated. “II’m d0n3!” You stomp over to your dad like a wiggler, and technically you still are a wiggler. How old are you? About 3.5 sweeps? That’s not very old. Good thing it looks like you’re 6.  
  
You walk up to your dad, ignoring the other traps such as a wall of fire, spikes, and a metal trap door. You’re not even surprised at this point. “Th3r3!  II’m h3r3. What d0 y0u want?”  
  
He looked at you. “Awww you didn’t go thought all of the traps yet. Did you know how early I had to get up to set these all up?”  
  
You rolled your eyes at him. “D0 y0u thiink II car3?” He shook his head and chuckled a bit. As if you just told his some naive hopeful line a small child would say.  
  
“Well,” he began, “you know exactly where this is going…” He held the broom in an offensive way, ready to attack at any moment. You knew exactly what he meant; your dad could make a broom a VERY deadly weapon. You went into a defensive pose, using only your fists as your weapon. Huh…let’s recap, shall we?

  
  
Your name is the Homestuck Fandom and your ~~lusace~~ dad is trying to kill you. What should you do?

  
  
=== > Go to your moirail’s ~~hive~~ house.

  
=== > ~~Fight the Huss.~~ Confront your dad.


	2. ===> Go to your morali's hive/house.

**So, remember how my account is really new? No? Well it is. And I make this a while ago actually...**

**So back then, only people on FanFiction.net actually voted...and this choice won. (I posted this story on like 4 different websites...well, now 5...but still!)**

* * *

You looked at your options. Fight or flight.  
   
...  
   
Welp, time to abscond.  
   
You sprint up to your dad, trying to trick him into thinking you're going to fight him, and then pass by him, unfortunately, that didn't happen. Right when you were about to run pass him, he spins the broom and whacks you in the back with it. You fall forward; landing face first into the grass. "Whyyyyyy?" You groan. He tsked at you.  
   
"Got too tried harder than that Homestuck." He shook a finger at you, although you couldn't see it. You turned yourself over too lay on your back. You gave him the dirtiest glared you could muster.  
   
 "IIs thiis f0r th3 f33ls? Hav3n't y0u d0n3 3n0ugh wiith siinkiing Vriiska x M33nah?"  
   
 "I've been gone for a while Homestuck, I just wanted to greet you with a test."  
   
 You don't trust your dad, sure. He hasn't thrown an update at you for 7 months. Still, he has been around. Giving status updates ever so often and working on your sister Hiveswap. You frown. "N0p3. Y0u lii3 t00 much t0 m3."  
   
 With that said you somehow flipped yourself up and dashed down the lane-thing. You're not really sure what to call it. It's like a road, but it isn't. The land of Tumblr is really weird, isn't it? _I need to get to Hetalia's hive. I can hide out there._ Yes! Good thinking. Go to your moirail's hive. You'll be safe there. Besides! If you're lucky, Hetalia's Papa might be there and if your dad does follow you; which I doubt; he'll distract him. _Don't ship them; that's weird!_ No, Hussieruya forever. _Ughhhh!_ Hush little Homestuck don't say a word- _DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE._ Alright, alright. Karkat. _> :B_ Anyway, you quickly take a turn into the FanFiction.Net forest, heading off to the find the path that will lead you to your morail's hive. You take a quick peak behind you, glancing around to see if your dad followed you. He didn't.  
   
You let out a sigh of relief. "0k, whiich tr33 am II supp0s3 t00 turn t0?" You stopped and looked around a bit. "G0gdamn iit." Turning around you decide it was the tree to your left. You turned east of that tree and began your journey of the forest.  
   
...  
   
Wow, _that_ is a lot of turns. How many are there? How do you even memorize this!? _Shut up, I'm not really good at this. Hetalia's the one who could walk this short cut in his sleep._ Huh? Is that so? Well that does make sense. Anyway, you see a hive peek out of the trees. You know this hive very well. That is the hive of your moirail. You feel your tense muscles relaxes. It's just a little farther. Come on, you can do this. You jog the rest of the way there and stop just shy of the door. You know for a fact you didn't bring your spare of the key, so you looked underneath the door mat.  
   
Bingo. He still keeps his spare key under there.  
   
You grab it and quickly open the door. "H3taliia! Ar3 y0u th3r3? II n33d s0m3 plac3 t0 hiide 0ut…" No response. "'Taliia? H3ll0? Any0n3?" This is weird, with the many siblings that Hetalia had; you'd think that least one of them would be here. But no, the hive seem completely vacant and…well, desolated. "Uhhh…II'm g0iing iin." you said to no one in particular. Taking small wiggler steps into the structure, you feel your hand on the wall next to you for a light switch. Once you do find it, you flick it on and close the door behind you. And then lock it of course. You never know what's going to happen.  
   
 You look around the livingblock you're in. You've been here countless time already, so you easily navigate your way into the hallways. Once again you feel around for the light switch. _Why is it so dark in here?_ You question the absent of light in your best bud's home. You know for a fact that you're not in the wrong hive. Heck, it even faintly smells of pasta. You're pretty damn sure that's only something Hetalia can pull off. _Maybe something's wrong? Is he hurt? Was he kidnaped?!_ Whoa, let's not jump to conclusions now. _NO! WHERE IS HE? WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN TO HIM?!_ How about you use your troll hearing to tune in on that subtle breathing? _Huh?_  
   
You stopped panicking and stayed quite so you could hear the breathing. Sure enough there was someone else in the complex with you. "IIt's c0m3iing fr0m 0n3 0f th3 r3spiit3bl0cks." You mumble to yourself. You tiptoe down the hallway, trying to locate the source of the breathing. You hear it coming from inside one of the respiteblocks. You stop right in front of the door. You can hear it coming from inside there. It sounds like a soft slow breathing. _What a minute, what time is it?_ Uhhh, there's no visible clocks from here; just open the door.  
   
You slowly scoot closer to the door, reaching out your hand to grab the handle. You grab the handle and turn it slowly. Opening the door, you peak into the respiteblock and for the third time today, you feel for the light switch.  
   
_Flick!_  
   
 ...  
   
 Oh, look someone's sleeping on the bed.  
   
"H3TALIIA!"  
   
WAIT! You are a distressed Homestuck Fandom and you're about to do one of two things:

  
   
=== > Jump on Hetalia's bed/on him

  
   
===> Calmly walk over to him and shove him off

  
   
Hey! What are you doing? Not yet, the chapter's over!  
   
...  
   
Goddamn it.  
   
You don't waste any time to quickly walk up to Hetalia's bed side and jump in with him. You're pretty sure your paint won't smudge on the covers as you face your Moirali. You curl up in a ball before squinting at him. "H3taliia." You whisper. "H3taliia. H3taliia!"  
   
 "Ne, ne papa..." Your moirali mumbles before turning around, his back facing you. You frown. _Ugh, I forgot he was a heavy sleeper._ As much as you would like to slap his back, he was only wearing pink shorts. That would be really rude on your part and be very painful to him. Besides, you wouldn't do that to Hetalia. He's your best friend!  
   
  _Should I tickle him?_ Nah, he's trained for war, he'll probably just smack you in the throat or something. _Oh, yeah. Uhhh..._ Pull on his curl. _What? NO!_ But it'll wake him up for sure! _Still. No._ Ok, how about you pour water on- _Wait, I know what will wake him up._ You gave yourself a devious smile. You got off of the bed and stood up. You cleared your throat. "Pastaaaaa!" You said, drawing out the vowel.  
   
 Just as you had suspected, he shoot up, his eyes still closed, and raised his hand in the air.  
   
 "Pastaaaaaaa!"

  
   
 Okay, now, let's end this chapter. Your name is the Homestuck Fandom. Your best friend is currently shouting out his favorite food. What should you do?

  
   
 === > Wait for your Moirali to actually wake up first, then panic to him

  
   
 ===> Just let Hetalia wake up


	3. ===> Just let Hetalia wake up

A smile found its way onto your painted gray face. _Ah, he's finally waking up._ You should just let him wake up, hang out for a while, and maybe some shenanigans will ensue. Having your dad once again trying to kill you wasn't something you should go and have a panic attack about. No big deal. It happened all the gog-darn time. Besides, he'll probably ask you later why you came over so early and unannounced, and you'll just cut clean. You mentally patted yourself on the back for being so mature about this all. But there sure is a reason for that, I'll tell you much.

Hetalia yawned and stretched out his arms. The spell of sleep was still over him. He slowly sat up in bed, "Hmmm? Who...?" He asked.

"It's H0m3stuck."

"Oh! Uh. Hey Stucky. What time is it?"

"Ehhhh..." Shit! What's the time? Oh, look over there. There's a clock with one of Hetalia's characters on it. I think it's North Italy? _I know who that is._ Okay, whatever, just glance at it. You glance at the clock on the opposite end of the wall. It read, 7:30. _Ouch, that's real early for me._ Ha! For you both. You look back at Hetalia, sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest, an elbow propped against his knees with his head leaned onto his palm. Waiting in either patience or sleepiness. _I think it's a little bit of both._ Wow, really? _:p_ Tsk, tsk Homestuck. _Don't tsk at me._ "IIt's 7:30." You answered. Your best bud replied back to you with a tried smile and a request for you to make yourself at home downstairs while he got ready. You happily obliged and made your way downstairs, entering once again into the livingblock. Hey, look at that couch over there. It looked fairly new with its smooth blue-gray fur-like cover. Stainless and soft you recall how he inquired the piece of furniture only a few weeks prior. The old one was torn up and stained from years of abuse. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't you who had pushed him to get a new couch, but more so his little brother, HetaOni. But that was a story for another day and the couch was just so comfy, and you were still kinda tried and it was right there...and, oh! You fell asleep. I guess laying down someone else's couch is 'making yourself at home'.

-

"Homestuck? Homestuck wake up. ...Hamsteak!"

You jotted awake when you felt someone shake your shoulder. "Huh? What?"

"Bonjour!* I got dressed and all and when I went downstairs to get you, you were already asleep. So I thought I would wake you up." Hetalia explained fairly quickly. "Nice jacket. Based off Dave's shirt, right?" He added, you nodded in response. How long had you been out? No one knows. Well, maybe Hetalia does but it didn't matter that much. ...You've been out for just about 30 minutes. _Half an hour!?_ Yeah, shhhh. Calm down. Nothing to get your musclebeast in a warp for. "Stucky? Are you okay?" Hetalia asked, a little worried for his friend. He came to his house at an excruciatingly early time, woke him up (not that he minded...too much), and the fell asleep downstairs. What was going _this_ time?

"Uhhhh, y3ah II'm fiin3. S0rry II just-," you sighed and ran a hand thought your hair, "trii3d. II'm just trii3d. That's all. Th3 day's bar3ly start3d and thiings g0t kiinda w3iird, and II'm trii3d." You looked down at your lap. For some reason, you didn't want to look at your moirail at the moment. You heard a 'humph' from above and the couch sink in on your left. Hetalia had decided to sit down with you.

"Weird? Is that how your day's been going?" Again, you nodded to his question. He 'hmmph'ed again and rested his head his head on your shoulder. "Let me guess...your papa came back to 'check up on you' and something went wrong." You chuckled at this. Were you really that easy to read or did he just know you that well? You quickly concluded it was the latter though.

"My br0ther was iinv0lv3d t00." You began, already spilling your guts in the matter of seconds. The other fandom raised an eyebrow, prompting you to continue. "Jaiilbr3ak, y0u kn0w h0w h3's usually l00kiing 0ut th3 wiind0w iin th3 m0rniing?" This time he nodded. "W3ll, II w3nt back upstaiirs t0 g3t my jack3t, but by th3 tiim3 II g0t d0wn, h3 wasn't th3r3 anym0r3. II l00k3d 0utsiid3 t00 s33 iif h3 was th3r3 and...-"

"Your dad?" He finished.

"Y3ah...basiically."

-

Right now you and your bud were chilling on the bed. Ha! No homo. _Are you really going to use those words of choice? We're fandoms for Pete's sake!_ That's true, that true. But who is Pete? _Ugh, no._ Aw, fine. The both of you chitchatted among each other about utter nonsense, and things of that sort. The two of you had already talked about what had happened earlier and, seeing no reason to go back to your place, Hetalia suggested a play date. If you can call it that. A few hours passed by when you decided that you should probably call your brother Paradox space. If he really does have Jailbreak with him; everything should be fine then. Your father with probably leave in a day or so. Also, why are you worrying so much over Jailbreak? Isn't he the oldest? _Yeah, but...Jailbreak is...is... I'm just worried, ok? Shut up and accept it._ Alrighty then, I'll drop the subject.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Uh-oh.

 

Your name is still and probably will forever be the Homestuck Fandom, and there's someone knocking on the main door. Whatcha gonna do boi?

 

===> Ask Hetalia if he's expecting anybody.

 

===> Volunteer to go get the door.

* * *

***It literally means 'Good Morning' but is more commonly used as Hello. (I'm trying to use its actually definition.) By the way, if Hetalia's going to speak in other languages, they'll most likely be Indonesia or French. (Indonesia, because that's my mother's native tongue and French because that's the class I'm taking.)**

 

**Anyway, I know this is a little short, but I was writing this on my phone... Plus, midterms don't really give me a lot of time to type. Now the funny thing is, when I started writing for this chapter, this choice had more votes. But as I was writing the middle section of the ending; the other choice suddenly got a few more votes. And then I was like... "Well I already started...but the other choice has more votes now... Eh, too bad." Opps. ^^;**


	4. ===> Volunteer to go get the door

Someone was definitely knocking on the door. You turned towards Hetalia, expecting him to have a look of ‘oh, yeah, I invited someone over’. Unfortunately, that was far from it. Instead, he had a look of confusion and concentration, as if trying to remember if anyone was coming over. You turned back to the doorway of his respiteblock. You probably should get the door. That was the proper etiquette, right? “II’ll g3t iit!” You called out before hopping off the bed and dashing down the hall as you went. Because, why not? You heard a quiet, ‘okay!’ from the place just before. In front of the door, you dared to look though the peephole first, because, you’re a paranoid little bitch. _Hey!_ It’s true though. Anyway, though the ‘looking glass’, you see a familiar face looking boredly at his phone.

It was Sherlock-fucking -BBC.

“What th3 h3ck iis SH d0iing h3r3?” You mumbled to yourself, or much rather to the door in this instants. Going for the hell of it, you swung open the door, releveling the fandom with the blue scarf. He tore his glaze away from his phone to look up at you. You could’ve sworn his eyes widen for a fraction of an inch before reverting back to his normal ‘unamused’ look. He pressed his lips into a thin line before speaking.

“Oh, it’s you. Good morning Homestuck. Is Hetalia here? Well, of course he is, why wouldn’t he be…” Sherlock stared to ramble on to himself. You decided to stop him there and just answer. He tended to ramble on for too long and you weren’t willing to listen to all of it. Well, not today at least.

“Why d0 y0u want t0 s33 H3taliia?” You raised your eyebrow at this. That was random; this is Sherlock we’re talking about. Why would he need to see him at this moment? What business would he have with your moirail right now?

“Supernatual wanted to see him, plus I need someone to cook for me.” He shrugged nonchalantly, cutting straight to the point this time. Not that he didn’t usually do this. He almost always did; in fact, it would be very suspicious if he didn’t.

 _Oh, that’s makes sense._ You rolled your eyes, wondering why the heck Mr. Winged douchebag would want to see your moirail. “Yeah, he’s here. Let me get him.” You said with dismay. The person nodded in understandment and went back to his phone immediately after. You made away back to Hetalia. When you finally entered his respiteblock, he finally decided to put on a shirt. It was one of his white t-shirts with his anime’s logo on it. His trademark boomer jacket, however, was nowhere to be seen. _Probably somewhere else._ You thought. _Maybe the in laundry bin._

Before you could speak to tell him who was at the door. Hetalia asked his question. “So, who was at the door?” You chuckled at your terrible timing and told him that Sherlock was at the door. “Oh! He is?” Hetalia tried to fix his hair a bit. “Well, I’ll be over in a second. I just need to get something. Go on.”

You gave him a pointed look for shushing you out so quickly, ’cuz that was kinda weird. But nevertheless you went back out to the front door. Sherlock was still waiting by the doorframe. You didn’t know who the heck he was texting, ‘cuz who holy fuck does he have to text _that_ freaking much???

_He just texts like that. Calm down._

Still weird thought… Anyway, you awkwardly stood there, waiting for your friend to get here and for something else to happen. Because random shit always happens here.

**-time skip bc this was dragging on for too long-**

Sherlock chatted with Hetalia for a bit as you drank your drink. You didn’t really add anything to the conversation they were having. Instead, you just sat there listening to them. Well, if this wasn’t the epitome of awkward, you weren’t sure what was.

“Hey Stucky!”

“Y3ah H3ta?”                                                                  

“Me and Shery and going over to Nat’s. Are going to be okay here, alone?”

You thought about his question, and wasn’t sure what to say. _Maybe?_ Homestuck, that ins’t an anwer, give him a real one.

Because you’re the Homestuck Fandom; yup that’s your name. And you need to just your friend an answer. What will it be?

===> Ask to tag along.

===> Go somewhere else.

 

* * *

 

**I don’t really know what to say about not updating… Many things were the reasons. Lack of votes. (And I posted this on 5 sites!) School. Home life. Writing other fan-fics. (Mostly reader inserts.) I remember wanting to write for this very badly, but not being able to due to lack of votes??? And like the last chapter, while I was writing this, the other choice got more votes, but I already started writing for this…so I said ‘no too late’.**

**I feel like this is the shortest chapter yet. Sorry, pretty sure I’m losing my touch with writing for this style. Now, regardless of which choice wins this time, the next chapter will be super long.**

**I hope you look forward to that! Because I know I will. :D**

**P.S. If Homestuck had asked Hetalia if he’s expecting anybody, Supernatural would’ve been at the door instead. :3**


End file.
